One last drink
by Leelou67
Summary: En général, on ne peut pas laisser un ange et un démon enfermés dans la même pièce sans qu'ils ne s'entre-tuent. Sauf quand il y a un verre entre les deux.


Il s'installe –correction, il s'affala- à la table la plus proche de lui, n'ayant pas trop envie d'aller plus loin dans l'état où il était. Il fit ensuite signe à un jeune serveur –qu'il jugea nouveau dans le métier vu son habilité à tenir un plateau avoisinant zéro- et lui commanda un cocktail assez fort, ayant pour but de noyer ses problèmes dans celui-ci, après quoi le lendemain il n'en garderait pas le moindre souvenir.  
Le temps qu'on lui apporte sa commande, il consulta sa boite vocale, qui était presque pleine, pour une fois. Mais quitte à recevoir des messages, il aurait préféré autre chose que des menaces de mort. Comme par exemple, seulement quelqu'un qui l'appellerai pour prendre de ses nouvelles, et non pas pour lui faire le serment de le traquer dans le monde entier, jusqu'à ce que sa tête ne se retrouve empalée à l'entrée du long couloir descendant tout droit vers l'Enfer.

Il n'était pas aimé. Il le savait.

Il était détesté de tous. Ça aussi, il avait finir par s'y faire.

Oh bien sûr, il avait essayé une fois, de s'intégrer, et de tenter de devenir quelqu'un de plus ou moins bien. Mais faire le mal et emmerder les autres lui manquait trop. C'était dans sa nature. Etre un parfait connard. Mais il assumait, et adorait sa façon de vivre. Il en avait simplement par-dessus la tête que tout le monde ne cesse de le faire chier pour des petits problèmes à la con. On avait TOUT LE TEMPS besoin de lui et de ses talents. Tantôt pour éliminer quelqu'un, tantôt pour conclure des affaires dont il s'en foutait royalement. Résultat il y avait des jours où il n'avait pas une seule minute à consacrer à ses loisirs à lui. Autrement dit, une brève descente chez lui pour aller torturer deux ou trois âmes. Ça, pour lui, c'était le bon vieux temps. Quand il pouvait encore se permettre de faire ce qui lui plaisait, quand et où il le souhaitait.  
Mais tout avait brusquement changé en l'espace de quelques semaines. Déjà qu'il avait horreurs des plans-surprise comme ça, alors le priver de ses activité, c'était justement l'erreur à ne pas commettre. Pour soulager sa peine et calmer ses nerfs, il était parti en forêt avec sept de ses démons, dans le simple et unique but de les provoquer en duel avant de les éliminer d'un simple claquement de doigts. Et pas une fois il n'avait regretté ce geste quelque peu excessif, mais pas trop.

Il sortit de ses pensées au moment où le serveur lui apporta sa commande, en la posant maladroitement devant lui, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de l'exaspérer face à tant d'incompétence. C'était pour ça qu'il détestait les humains. Les sentiments compliquaient toujours tout. A la moindre défaillance, ils partent en vrille, et se retrouvent incapable de faire quoi que ce soit correctement. Comme par exemple, apporter un simple verre à une table reculée.  
Le jeune homme repartit aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé, le laissant à nouveau seul avec ses pensées les plus sordides.

Il avait bien envie de commettre un petit meurtre depuis quelques temps. Que ce soit un pasteur renommé ou une apprentie danseuse étoile, il ne faisait pas trop la différence, du moment qu'il puisse entendre des cris déchirant le bercer tendrement avant qu'il n'aille se reposer. « Et pourquoi pas un psychothérapeute ? Avant de le briser les membres, je pourrais l'utiliser à des fins personnels… »  
Il chassa cette idée en entendant la porte du bar dans lequel il se trouvait s'ouvrir pour la énième fois ce soir, laissant un vent glacial parvenir jusqu'à lui, ce dont il avait particulièrement horreur. Il finit par se dire que la table choisie n'était peut-être pas la bonne, mais il n'avait aucune envie de bouger de là, trop occuper à noyer ses tourments dans l'alcool qu'il s'apprêtait à boire.

Il entendit alors un bruit discret –mais pas assez à son goût- qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, malheureusement, et il daigna relever la tête afin de voir qui osait l'interrompre en pleine conversation mentale avec son esprit détraquer. Il ne fut pas surpris de découvrir un emplumé qui lui avait déjà attiré pas mal d'ennuis par le passé, et il était bien la dernière personne à qui il s'attendait ce soir. Il ne l'avait pas croisé depuis quoi, trois, quatre décennies ? C'était très bien comme ça, alors pourquoi fallait-il que ce plumeau ambulant ne se pointe ici, précisément, alors qu'il avait suffisamment à faire de son côté ?

-Salut, Tonton Crow-choupi, commença-t-il.

-Tiens, tiens. Encore un crétin de service qui s'est trompé d'endroit. Tu pourrais pas retourner faire joujou avec ton ahuri de bébé en trench ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur à voir qui que ce soit, alors encore moins un petit angelot égaré cherchant désespérément son chemin.

-Moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir. Alors, quoi de neuf ?

-Oh, tu sais… l'enfer, quoi… Et toi ?

-Bah, tu sais… Le Paradis…

Il détestait ce genre de conversations bateau qui ne menaient à rien. Quoi que, en pensant justement à cette histoire de bateau, il avait bien à mot à dire à cette vieille connaissance presque aussi déjantée que lui.

-A ce qui parait, t'as déconné avec le temps. Tout ça pour une chanson à la con.

-Ouais, mais 'faut pas m'en vouloir. C'est comme ça, s'il y a un truc qui me saoule trop, je fais en sorte qu'il n'ait jamais existé. Même si la plupart du temps, ça m'attire des ennuis, comme par exemple avec la fois où j'ai essayé de changer le cours du temps en tuant l'inventeur du batteur électrique avant qu'il ne puisse le créer… C'est compliqué à expliquer, je sais. Disons que ça fait partie d'un souvenir dont fait partie l'une de mes nombreuses ex…

-Je vois… Mais bon, heureusement que tout le monde sait que tu n'agis pas toujours pour toi. Tu as peut-être volé les armes du Paradis pour t'amuser avec, ce qui m'échappe totalement puisque les trois quarts d'entre elles sont susceptibles de te faire la peau, mais pour ce bateau, même En Bas ils savent que ça a un rapport avec une histoire d'âmes volées… Pour ton… « Cassie », c'est bien comme ça que tu appelles cet espèce de fumier ?

-Wow, relax, tonton Crow, il t'a fait quoi pour te mettre dans un état pareil, lui demanda-t-il en lui piquant son verre pour y boire une grande gorgée, sans que cela ne semble le préoccuper le moins du monde.

-C'est plutôt les deux macaques à qui il colle aux basques toute la journée qui me sortent par tous les trous. Depuis qu'ils ont débarqué, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à faire mon job autrement dit : tuer des gens. Et ça, je dois avouer que ça me fait chier. Mais juste un petit peu. Sinon, tu pourrais pas me rendre mon verre et arrêter de le retenir en otage ? T'as qu'à t'en payer un toi-même, lui dit-il en buvant à l'aide d'une paille colorée décorée d'un parasol.

-Si je fais ça, c'est parce que je sais que tu ne vas pas assumer ta gueule de bois de demain… Mais libre à toi si tu veux boire toute la nuit… Seulement, laisse-moi t'accompagner. Pour une fois.

-M'accompagner ? Où ça ? Tu voudrais me ramener en Enfer ?

-Mais non, abruti, purée, t'es déjà bourré avant l'heure… J'ai juste envie de me saouler avec toi. Parce que depuis quelques temps, je dois t'avouer que la plupart des membres de ma famille, autrement dit des trous du cul qui ont simplement oublié que leur première mission était de protéger les humains, me font sacrément chier. Je crois que ce n'est pas qu'en Enfer que cela tourne au vinaigre, poursuit-il en faisant signe au jeune serveur de s'approcher. Chez nous, les anges partent totalement en vrille, et chacun essaye de devenir le tout nouveau « Dieu-le-Père ». Bonjour l'ambiance.

Le jeune homme revint près d'eux, et Balthazar s'empressa de lui demander de leur apporter deux autres cocktails, plus que déterminé à passer sa soirée à s'éclater avec une ancienne connaissance, avec qui il a déjà essayé de s'entretuer auparavant. Mais bon, tout ça fait désormais partie de leur passé assez trouble, et il faut savoir passer outre, de temps en temps…  
Ou alors, il a tout simplement envie de faire en sorte que Crowley boive plus que lui afin de réussir à le faire payer l'intégralité de leurs consommations à la fin de la soirée.


End file.
